The infectious microorganisms that mosquitoes may carry and pass to humans via injection of saliva, during the taking of a blood meal, can be a very serious health hazard. The most serious of these disease are malaria, yellow fever, encephalitis, and dengue fever. Of these, encephalitis can be contracted from mosquitoes in Montana. In Montana and by US citizens throughout the world, DEET, N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide is the most frequently used mosquito repellent. Materials of plant origin, most of which are grown in Montana, have shown potential for increasing the effectiveness of DEET and for replacing it entirely. MBRS students will collaborate with scientists in an ongoing research project which identified natural materials that are effective when applied to clothing and skin (forearm) surfaces of humans. Students will be involved in maintaining secure mosquito rearing facilities, observing adult mosquito landing behavior, introducing human subjects to the project, and in testing the material with human subjects. The long term objective of this project is to suggest to the private sector ideas derived from traditional wisdom, such as that of medicinal and pest management plants used by Native Americans cultures, that have modern technological potential.